


delicate

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Dex sighed. “I don't wanna go home tomorrow.”“Cmuamjqafjafmlqqj?” Nursey mumbled.“What?” he answered.Nursey huffed, looking up. “I said, can you not start this conversation while I’m literally sucking your dick?”





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittycanbake (hit_the_books)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).



> Hope you like it! Sorry it's a bit late, I've been suffering terrible writer's block. Enjoy New Year's, best wishes for 2019!

Dex sighed. “I don't wanna go home tomorrow.”

“Cmuamjqafjafmlqqj?” Nursey mumbled.

“What?” he answered.

Nursey huffed, looking up. “I said, can you not start this conversation while I’m literally sucking your dick?”

“Don't talk with your mouth full, Nurse.” Dex said, just to be a dick.

“You think you're so funny but I have to tell you, you're just really not. It's tragic really.” He pulled down the corners of his mouth to show Dex how serious he was about this claim.

“Okay I get it.” Dex shifted, painfully aware of how hard he still was. “Sorry, please get back to it, I'll shut up now.”

Nursey flicked his cock. “No, dick. There's clearly something on your mind, and the only place your brain should be right now is right here.” He flicked it again for good measure. “So spit it out so I can get back to it. You were saying how you are not looking forward to seeing your family tomorrow?” 

He shifted on his knees, getting comfortable. “You know, you’ve never even told me that much about them. I'm not even sure how many siblings you have…?” He trailed off, looking up at Dex through his ridiculously long lashes. He was still just an inch away from his cock. “What does your dad do?”

Dex slapped his hand over Nurseys mouth. “I swear to God if you talk about my dad one more time while I'm naked in front of you. I will never suck your dick again.”

He felt Nursey smirk. “Oh wow you really think highly of yourself don't you? I could have another one of you in a minute.” The way Nurse sang the last part tipped him off to the fact that he was probably referencing a song he didn’t know.

Dex frowned. Motherfucker. He would have to tackle him to the ground for that comment. Of course, he made sure his hand was cradling the back of Nursey's head so he wouldn't give the beautiful idiot a concussion – God, was he going soft? – but still, he felt some satisfaction at the retaliation. So, point for Dex. He wrestled Nursey to the ground. Landing half on top of him, he felt the entire length of Nursey’s lithe body. 

“Ow! My beautiful butt!” Nurse cried out in fake outrage.

“Yes, beautiful butt indeed. I just wish I could detach it from your annoying ass.” Dex was only half-joking. He had much adoration and respect for Nursey’s gorgeous ass, he had showed him just that when he ate him out for an hour that afternoon.

“Psht don't be mean Dexy. You know I didn't mean it. I'll let you suck my dick as much as you want.” He was smiling that smile that made his eyes go crinkly, so Dex knew he was just joking. 

“Lucky me.” he muttered. He plopped down onto the ground next to Nursey. 

“I don't know.” He paused, trying to find the right words. “I just wish I didn't have to go home to a home that feels like it will swallow me whole if I breathe the wrong way. Or, no. Ugh! I don't know how to do metaphors like you.” He threw his hands up a tad dramatically. Clearly he had been spending too much time with Bitty.

“I just know that I'll step into that house and be sixteen again. I don't...” he looked at Nursey and sighed, deciding to just be honest. “I don't want to go home and feel lonely, you know?”  
Nursey let his head drop to his shoulder, pushing at it a little to show his support. “Yeah. I know.” He whispered that last part so softly it was more breath than voice. 

Dex looked down at him. “Are you going to be okay?”

Nursey mustered a very chill, and very fake smile. “Yes, of course. I’ll spend the holidays with my parents and their friends making sycophantic conversation over overpriced hors d'oeuvres. But after, I’ll probably get together with some buddies I know in New York. Don't worry about me, I’ll be just fine.” He winked for added effect.

Dex frowned. Of course. “Some buddies huh? Like how we are buddies?” he bit out. 

Nursey shifted, moving away from Dex's body. He instantly missed the warmth of his body. “I don't know Pointdexter, what kind of buddies are we?” His tone was chilly at best. 

Well he was in too deep already. “Fuck buddies? Fun buddies as Bitty would say?” He tried to tack in a joke at the end but he knew it wasn't working. He’d ruined the mood.

Nursey grabbed at his hair and pushed his sweaty curls back. “For your information, no. But it wouldn't matter to you anyway right? Because we're just fuck buddies?”

“Alright, we're overusing that word now.” Dex could hear the desperation in his own voice, but he didn’t care. Where had the ease from earlier gone? Dex scrambled to get back to it. “I'm sorry Nursey. I... I guess I'm a little jealous at the thought of you with other people. I know I shouldn't, but there it is.”

Nursey's eyes softened again. “Aw Dexy, that's okay. It's a completely normal human reaction to be jealous of anyway who gets to look at this gorgeous body.” 

Nursey was joking again. Good. That was good right? 

Dex swallowed down a joke and tried again. “Well, I guess I… Okay so maybe I am a little more jealous than as just your friend or buddy or whatever you want to call this. Is that really such a bad thing?”

Nursey poked him in the ribs. “No, of course not Dex. There's no manual for these sorts of things.” He sounded serious now. 

Dex put a pillow in front of his still very naked – now definitely softening – cock, because he felt ridiculous having this conversation bare ass naked. 

“I'm just afraid that you're feeling vulnerable right now, and as soon as you realize that it's just because of the time of year…” Nursey cut himself off, looking away. He looked sad. 

Dex would have none of that. He crooked a finger and gently tugged at Nursey's chin to turn his head. “It's alright just say it.” he whispered, not wanting to spook Nursey.

“I'm just scared of showing emotion to you that goes beyond just horny or flirty Will. Ugh, why is this so hard.” He scrunched his nose, pulling such a ridiculous face that Dex couldn't help but laugh. 

“I know, talking about your emotions sucks. But,” he looked deep into Nursey's eyes this time to show him he was being serious. “But I am scared of showing emotion too. I'm scared that at the slightest sign of affection I'll scare you away.”

Nursey stood up suddenly, startling Dex. “First off, my butt was getting cold on the floor.” He plopped down on the bed. “And secondly, I for one think we are doing this friends with benefits thing all wrong. Ugh!” He flinged himself across the bed dramatically. Dex’ heart stopped working. “Thirdly, you’ll need more than a little affection to scare my ass away Dexy.” 

His heart had surely started working again, because it was beating so loudly in his ears. Dex stood up on shaky legs and crawled over to Nursey. He moved the arm flung over his face and kissed him once, softly. Nursey’s eyes remained closed.

“Really? I don't think we're doing so bad. I mean, yeah obviously we're going to have to relabel and you're going to make that throwing up face about a hundred more times.” Nursey scrunched his nose again, so he kissed it. “But, overall. We got the friends thing down by now right?" Nursey nodded, eyes still closed. A smile played around his lips, a sunny thing that melted Dex right on top of him.  
“How about we meet up here again at New Year’s? We can celebrate together.” Dex suggested, hope stinging his tongue like the most delicious fruit.

Finally, Nursey opened his eyes. He nodded and smiled his sunny smile. All Dex could see was miles and miles of forest. The drive home would be endless, but it would lead him back here.


End file.
